


Love is Weakness

by Skythian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bars and Pubs, Blood, Character Development, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Guilt, Humor, Injury, One Night Stands, Pain, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skythian/pseuds/Skythian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a mutual friend Lexa and Clarke become roommates. Good. Not good. You'd expect to come across the person at most but living together with someone who you just had a one-night stand is out of the question! How will Clarke and Lexa fare in their awkward relationship? Modern AU with humor, angst, love, drama - all the essentials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: Lexa craves for nicotine. She also craves for Clarke.

Long earthbound locks clumsily spread like plant roots over the back of a chestnut wool sweater; tangled strands, the color of a tree's bark, draped over a round, tense face. The clenched jaw was a fist ready to jab but the figure was simply hunching over an empty glass.

"Another," the woman murmured, speaking in an undertone she was barely audible to the man over the counter.

The bartender shifted his gaze towards her, set his callused fingers upon the rugged surface of the wooden table and leaned forward. The man hovered his head as a curious attempt to peer through the shadows washing over the girl's expression.

" I think you've had enough, Lexa." He scowled; his mouth resembling a knife. His left hand flung onto his lower back, supporting his muscular upper-body as it stretched backwards. The prominent bones in his shoulders and face, layered upon with swarthy skin, ached from hours of serving; the dark bags gathering under his eyes revealed his tiredness.

Thin eyebrows pulled down; cheeks tinted by a noticeable shade of pink and her eyes damp and staring came out of hiding as Lexa cocked her head upwards.

The man's face slackened as he sighed and his mouth drooped sadly. "This is going to be your fifth shot. Take one more and you'll be out cold. We're friends, but I can't just let you crash on my sofa every time. I have two jobs and my kids to look after." He glanced at her apologetically. "And I am worried; It's been months."

Lexa's field of vision quivered; she gulped. A quick nod of acknowledgment was accompanied by a contradictory motion of her tongue making a lap around her cracked lips; her fingers stroked the empty glass, no doubt she needed more. " It's not enough, Darsan." She gripped it tightly.

Darsan briefly paused, scrambling for a solution before he flung off his apron. "I have a short break right now. Let's go out for a smoke." He urged her. " I'll meet you at the back entrance."

Lexa's soggy pupils glistened in the small amount of blue light reflecting from the ceiling of the dim bar. She could already taste the cigarette bud pressing against her lips, the smoke pouring into her lungs, akin to a warm hug. That was more than enough of a confirmation for Mark, so he hurried into the employee's locker room to fetch his pack.

Lexa jumped to her feet, bad idea; her head felt like the whole bar was a carousel and it spun, amplifying with time. She reached out for her hat - why did this feel so painfully slow - and settled the coal-black fedora unto her head, it fell down clumsily over her eyes from the sloppy motion. Lexa's arms slipped inside her ebony overcoat, not least after the third try.

She scurried outside, by-passing crowds packaged like sardines. She shoved through blurry faces - colors swiveled in dim lighting, mixing together into what seemed to be expressions of pleasure, pain and frustration, images which resembled the swift motion of a speedy car. The awful music hit her eardrums, the sounds felt heavier than before, they were drowning in her head, making her feel groggy; the more reason to walk away, or in Lexa's case, bolt away. There was no more alcohol available to her, so by god she needed that smoke, anything to intoxicate herself with.

 

 

* * *

 

Red flames briefly sparked in the atmosphere before smoke blurred the imagery of the streets, the cars, the red and green glimmering lights. Darsan glimpsed at Lexa standing at his side.

" Want to talk about it?" He asked delicately with an exhale of smoke escaping through his puckered up crispy lips.

" Nothingmuchtotalk about. She hadtopursue a career, and Ihadto stay here," Lexa slurred nonchalantly between pauses which were unnoticeable to her.

Lexa was fighting back the feelings, pushing them away and sealing them in little compartments. It proved to be a challenge with the fire coiling in her chest, forcing blood vessels to pulsate and throb madly. It was clear that the alcohol was seducing her to scream. Her head pounded blurry images, and her gut twirled into bitter rot. Her fedora slipt over her eyes, concealing the wetness collecting in the edges of her eyes. Ah damn that alcohol.

" Yeah." He sighed before continuing. " Life can be a bitch. But anytime you feel like shit, text me, we can watch a movie or something."

She almost tossed the cigarette bud back in between her lips; her eyes were glued to the concrete below her as if she had lost something and was searching desperately to find it. She held the smoke trapped inside her lungs, they cried and _craved_ for oxygen, but Lexa did not care. When she finally released the smoke into the air, it was not all at once, but with a careful gesture, forming rings, as if she was sending a kiss of death over distances she could not reach.

She tossed her head back and shifted her sight towards Darsan. "Thanks."

A lopsided smile crossed on Darsan's face, he cleared his throat. "It's okay to admit that the real reason you stayed was all because of me." He nudged her arm with his elbow and fluttered his eyelashes at her with an exaggerated movement, appearing as though he was having a seizure.

Lexa threw her cigarette onto the ground and crushed it; her mouth was stretching upwards at the corners of her lips. "As if," she chortled; the bountiful green of fresh basil glistened in her moistened pupils.

His muscles loosened, he breathed with some relief; Darsan patted her shoulder as he turned towards the door. "I got to go back to work. Go home, order some pizza, watch a shitty movie."

Lexa's smile faded and her eyes fell back into the shadows. She shrugged. It didn't feel like home anymore. It was just a place, like her little compartments, filled with experiences and nostalgic memories which only brought discomfort. "Yeah," was all she could muster up from an ocean of thoughts and feelings.

Darsan was in a hurry so he had only glossed over her response and left her to her own devices.

Lexa staggered away from the back entrance, finding a brick wall to lean her back against at the corner of the pedestrian street. She inserted earbuds into her ears and shuffled through random songs. She stopped at one and played it, she did not care much for which song she chose, her craving for nicotine was overruling such liberty. She substituted her Iphone for a pack of cigarettes in her coat pocket and followed up with smooth habitual motions: she pulled out a cigarette and put back the pack inside her alternative pocket. The mint from the lit _The100_ cigarette felt like a blizzard in her throat, a heavy contrast from the fire in her chest and gut; a smile sneaked onto her mouth as she concentrated on the irony in the lyrics:

_Freshly dissolved in some frozen devotion,_

_No more alone or myself could I be_

The smoke twisted, forming curls in the night, illuminated only by the green, yellow and red spotlights. A puff of clouds dulled the image Lexa fixated upon. In the periphery of her vision someone halted. Lexa's curious eyes deviated towards the source.

_With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean_

_She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene_

_With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean_

_She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene_

The clouds faded and the lyrics came to life. It revealed golden hair wavering its strands and moving at their own discretion against the wool hoodie attached to the woman's navy overcoat. It hugged her in the chilly night, wrapping around her body perfectly: exposing voluptuous curves along her hips with a well rounded bosom. Her soft, round face was like the moon - pale - yet complemented by a shade of pink painted over her cheeks. Her expression was sullen; but her eyes, oh her eyes, they were full with their shade of sky blue, and like the sea's they were calm and motionless. Lexa was immersed in them, nearly forgetting about the ashes gathering at the tip of her cigarette.

_Feeling more human and hooked on her flesh I_

_Lay my heart down with the rest at her feet_

Fortunately the woman did not linger in silence for much longer. Lexa anticipated that she was strolling towards her so she crammed her earbuds inside her pocket.

" Mind if I have one?" The woman slightly tilted her head sideways, her tired eyes shimmering and her mouth twisting into a smile. Lexa noticed them now: those luscious and sweet pink lips.

Lexa nodded and passed her a cigarette.

" Mind if I borrow your lighter?" She inquired, producing muffled sounds from the cigarette positioned between her lips.

Lexa's lips broke into a teasing smile, with one corner demurring upwards, as she clasped them around her nearly finished cigarette. Although the alcohol started wearing off Lexa was still drunk; and by the look of the girl's flushed pink cheeks, sagging lids, worn out expression, and a somewhat slowed speech, so was she.

Lexa unfolded her arm and inclined her torso, with lighter in hand. The blonde's lips parted, barely noticeable, with her teeth slightly peeking through as she held the cigarette in place between her two slim fingers. The woman's eyes wandered towards Lexa. And it should not have been so visible; it was a mere instant before the blonde followed through by sliding her hair over her ear and leaning forward, waiting until Lexa cupped her other hand over at the side of the lighter, but Lexa noticed. She noted the way she was staring, with such hunger; but the mystery remained on whether it was directed towards the nicotine or _her_.

" Thanks." Smoke vaguely masked her features but there was a suggested smile. "I'm Clarke."

" Lexa." She exhaled and a fog gathered. Their smoke entangled and danced as it dispersed into the air, extending outward. The action held a condensed reply by itself; besides words were unavailable right now, and they did not need them. That's why Lexa studied her and searched for a sign.

A warm ache rushed into Lexa's stomach when the girl shifted closer; she sensed her heart pounding against her ribcage, scorching inside of her and sending tremors through her nerves. She felt a fire propelling in her pelvis. And it felt like she was out of oxygen. Her head became full and dizzy. Her heart begged to burst out. Frustration gathered against her throat, threatening to escape. She needed to find a sign, but her head flushed and she felt her senses getting clogged.

Luckily, Lexa received her reply when she saw the girl's pupils dilating. Her stare was still settled upon Lexa as she unfastened a button or two on her coat. Her frequent sighs were evidently unable to withhold the lust; those tightly-fit pants exaggerated the outline of her appetizing thighs which were now meagerly brushing against each other, her pelvis probably twitching and craving with irrational desire. There was an irresistible heat in the space between them, a want to get closer, to rip away the clothes and fuck.

The blonde shattered the gap between them by leaning over and pressing her hot lips against Lexa's helix, stroking them against her ignited ear. She whispered seductively, the wheezing pressing against the back of her throat was uncontrollably eluding in her words, " Do you want to go back to my place."

The warm-coated puffs of air caused Lexa's shoulders to tense; a throb jerked in her throat and Lexa began panting heavily. She tilted her head sideways as she flickered her body to the opposite direction. Her separated lips were so close from the girl's ear, which was sheepishly hidden under the golden locks, that she could sense her warmth and hear her breathing.

"Yes," Lexa spoke under her breath, grunting and releasing the fire, frustration and lust which she had clustered inside her; she felt the blonde twitching under her hands.


	2. Jesus Christ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Clarke and Lexa do the do, meaning sex. But not the love-making kind of sex, the sexy sex. Did I empathize sex enough?

The wind howled through doomed twigs and weathered branches; it lurked shamelessly through agape winter coats with a motivated impulse some would plead, chiefly amongst those obstructed by the gushing frost biting at their exposed crusty skin, and by the gust of untamed wind hissing further down at their extinguished joy.

The apathetic figures waddled on icy sheets through neglected crowds, each comparable by their mutual objective: a destination towards home while wielding a mind-set filled by mental representations of a fireplace amidst crackling firewood - or at least, within their budget limits, a cozy heater sufficed. They sought with mad-driven yearning for the proximity of their frigid bones against flaring warmth.

The double framed casement of a firmly sealed window, at this point, drew an excessive line between paradise and nightmare.

And in the unfolding of recent events paradise adhered to its prophecies of abundant booze: _the fruit of the vine_ , muddled ironically with hellish and taunting lechery. Utterly a twist! The Garden of Eden: ensnared by a satanic lust for flesh and a craving to bask in sweltering flame.

The embodied magnifying fire transmitted itself viciously throughout both sweat-dripping bodies. Lexa had crawled up between Clarke's legs when the mad painting escaping through Clarke's mouth coerced a terrible thirst in her; it enticed pure instinct to transduce into hurried motions, with irrational desire seizing control, imploring to rid her of those soaked panties. Confined, the brunette flung them away, and they fell clumsily beside a stack of coats, boots, pants and shirts.

The predator's eyes were in tune with the hunger and lust clogging in her head. She was brazen enough to hastily grip those full sumptuous thighs which responded to the touch with sensitivity: squirming, with muscles tensing and resisting. Lexa ruthlessly forced them apart.

The tip of her tongue met Clarke's "inviting" moistened inner thigh and expanded across the surface. The lukewarm, dank, supple motion of her spread inner lips, dragging back slowly across flesh to reunite, stimulated Clarke's jerk: her hips melted in raw desire, tilting with their own determination, and Clarke gasped for air; her arms twisted and her fingers clutched around the amber colored bedsheets.

Lexa's tongue brushed against her own lips, ravishing on that delicious sampled taste, before slipping her hands firmly under the girl's lower back. She pressed her mouth against Clarke's flushed pussy which infused a thundering moan to vibrate into Lexa's eardrums, sending shockwaves to her already loudly beating heart. The mixing hot and cold air pounced against raw flesh as Lexa deeply exhaled, its pleasurable effect echoed through Clarke's former carnal sounds.

Her gaze slithered to Clarke's blushing face and tightly sealed eyes. Lexa's pupils widened at the frisky arousal searing in theme with Clarke's parted lips, uncontrollably moaning out in a raspy low tone, "Yes."

Clarke granted admission to the thrill at the core of a rapid sensation gathering up at her throbbing clit and the desperate, aching feeling in her loin. Clarke's pelvis thrust forward as her back arched, accompanied by aggravating shuddering; all sound and touch washed over her.

She felt Lexa's breasts shyly pressing against her hard tipped nipples; their faces, with tendrils messily entwined and hanging loose, were adjacent now. Their mouths collided instantly; and Clarke's impatient tongue delved inside Lexa's mouth, tasting traces of alcohol soaked in the wet devastating mess. Wandering fingers gripped Lexa's upper-back, their nails scratching at her hot flesh, leaving red marks upon a sweaty portion of skin. Slammed with wild desire Clarke bit Lexa's bitter sweetened lower lip before shortly breaking contact; Lexa whimpered as their hungry breaths mingled.

Lead by violent desire to take the reins, Clarke rolled over; Lexa conceded, her back sprawled onto the warm spot on the bed left by its previous occupant.

Clarke's body hovered over Lexa's as she spread her legs, with bent knees jamming at the sides of Lexa's hips. It did not take long till her hand slipped under the girl's underwear, and fingers pressed against the dampness and warmth of the surroundings.

Clarke bit her lip as Lexa groaned and slightly widened the gap between her thighs. The brunette shifted upwards, with elbows and forearms propping against enfolded bedsheets. She indefinitely migrated her hand towards the blonde's head; entangling her fingers in messy hair and hauling her towards her mouth. Their eyes remained shut: savouring the sloppy, desperate fever in their kiss- so contagious - and the trickling sweat sailing upon their skin. Their lips grazed against each other before taking a pause for air. Diaphragms bobbed erratically, forming hectic breathing from the lingering parted lips, their puffs crashed against each other like ships from rapid impact. Clarke neared for another taste but Lexa felt a surge and slanted past Clarke's face; painting mercilessly against her ear and muttering, "Harder."

The hoarse breathing scorched Clarke's mind. She grabbed the woman's stiffened, muscular shoulder, squeezing it as their bodies skimmed against another. Employing her other hand she simultaneously pressed and rubbed firmly against Lexa's swollen clit. As the soft breasts, hidden by strands of scrambled clammy hair, bounced modestly, erect and poised pink nipples peeked through at intervals. A portion of Clarke's neck became exposed, cleared of golden strands, which sought refuge at her posterior.

Grounded in such close proximity, its aftermath entrapped Lexa in every whiff of Clarke's scent. An odor spiced and damp and exquisite rushed like heroin to her brain, running to her jittering thighs.

Driven by impulsive hedonism Lexa pressed her teeth against Clarke's nape, parched by crude desire to leave a mark; Clarke let out a groan at the pleasurable pain and the buzz-like warmth riding through her vessels - forcing eyelids shut. Puffs fleeing from gaps in teeth hit against a softened texture, their harshness relaxing until only prolonged cooling exhales brushed against Clarke's burning neck - a touch of a fresh breeze. Breaths clashed momentarily until scattering in queue with disconnecting bodies, which fumbled, and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

 Clarke phased back to consciousness as a ray of light shimmered painfully from the tiny gap in her curtains, directly striking her eyes. The pounding in her head became apparent now; someone was knocking repeatedly on her door, with tuneful rhythms.

Clarke slipped into her undergarments and threw on her thin blue robe. She marched towards the door but not before shooting a glare at the girl laying on her bed. Her mouth opened with the intention of speaking but was interrupted by an overtoned low voice, "Your friend is very enthusiastic."

" Your clothes are on the floor." Clarke gestured.

A portion of Lexa's face was still pressed against the pillow, with her lid half-assedly covering her eye. A murmur responded knowingly, with a pinch of teasinness, "Yes, would you look at that." The pillow draped over her rising eyebrow.

Clarke sighed, she slid her fingers through her hair as she glanced away. "You better be dressed by the time I'm back." Another knock followed and concluded in Clarke scurrying to the front door.

Lexa's head was hammering, and that brightness was mocking her. She stretched towards the curtains and closed them shut. Fuck hangovers.

* * *

 "Finally!" The girl let out an annoyed whimper. "Next time masturbate on your own goddamn time 'cause I don't have all day," the seriousness in her voice was dissolved by a chuckle. In addition to her quick-wittedness, she was quite a sight with her toned arms, long hazel locks, with braids the color of fine hardwood, and emerald eyes sharp like her chin that she proudly held upwards.

" Wait, what? Who masturbates so early in the morning anyways?" Clarke's furrowed brow was quickly substituted by a grin. " Oh, yes. You would know, Octavia."

Intentional poorly acted laughter resounded as Octavia brushed past Clarke, inviting herself in. " Enough with the sexual comments." She cleared her throat and settled upon a clear objective. "I have good news."

Clarke blinked. " Explains why you're here so damn early."

Octavia discarded the comment, with such a glint of excitement in her eyes and mild fidgeting she practically burst out, "Bellamy is back," layering over Clarke's words with a loudness that paralleled her scorching grin.

"We're going to throw him a party on Friday. Everyone absolutely _has_ to come." She emphasised. Clarke got the message loud and clear, especially when Octavia squeezed Clarke's hands tightly with her own, remaining inattentive about the instance when she had even grabbed them in the first place. She would have made a good thief….

Clarke delved in her joy. "Of course I will come." She beamed. "How is he anyways? Is he okay?"

" Of course he is, he's Bellamy Blake after all." Octavia scoffed.

Clarke's neck finally came to view when the hype drowned down and caused Octavia's smirk. The mischiever pointed towards her own neck as she asked, "Whatcha got there kiddo?"

She was practically jumping as she treaded towards Clarke's room. Clarke shadowed Octavia's movement, not wanting to seem obvious, but her stuttering betrayed her. " It's n-nothing, a mosquito. No need to go to m-my room."

Octavia's face lit up, with a snicker extending to her ears. "In this ass-whipping cold?" Her hand lingered over the door handle, slowly going down in pattern to Clarke's threatening, stern No's. She flung it open when Clarke's arm nearly reached hers. Clarke displaced her hand, now covering her face, in sync to a sigh at Octavia's "Oh my God."

Lexa balanced herself on one leg as her other was sneaking into her pants. Her shirt laid clumsily around her torso and her eyes widened.

Octavia burst into laughter, her lungs barely able to withstand the outbreak.

Lexa swallowed.

Octavia merely darted her eyes between the two until storming out of the room, raising her voice from afar, "I'm going to go make us all some coffee. God knows you'll need it." Her laughter did not fade.

" You know Octavia Blake." Lexa reeled in the fact, discerning that this alone would ease Clarke's _what the hell was going on_ plastered on her face.

" Oh no." Clarke exhausted the syllables as she collapsed her back against the wall of her room, letting it support her weight. She continued narrating, turning thoughts into tangible words. "You're the roommate she was going to introduce to me later today." Her tone was heavy.

Lexa gave an affirmed nod as she zipped her pants. " I definitely can't afford the luxury of choice and from what I heard neither can you." She gulped as she settled her vision at the girl's averted eyes.

Clarke felt a knot forming in her stomach. Brooding over the situation she felt a slight disgust in herself. She exhaled. " Last night didn't happen." She stated while hinting at the truth in Lexa's words: she did not have a choice; so better start establishing the rules now.

The curves of Lexa's lips revealed a sheepish smile as she positioned herself in front of the girl. " Your name is Clarke right? My name is Lexa." She offered her hand.

Clarke looked at her extended sincere gesture before shifting her gaze at those eyes. She had not noticed before how green they were: a deep forest budded in them providing vividness and richness to the presence of winter. The earthbound gaze caught the shades of blue sky in her orbs. She felt an easiness cleansing over her as their hands wrapped loosely.

"Nice to meet you." Clarke's mouth twitched, trying to fight a smile.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, comments + feedback is appreciated! Sex scenes are difficult to write, but so fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> UMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmm so there was that. Here is the song if you guys are interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19ho91eli_Y&index=7&list
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
